


our little secret

by Bettyskiss



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is a good mom but sometimes a bitch, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, Bisexuality, Bughead fluff, Cheating, Cheerleaders, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Crying, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Football, Hal is a good dad and not some serial killer psycho, High School, Investigations, Jughead Jones and Kevin Keller friendship, Jughead Jones is Possessive, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Fanfic, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Break Up, Post-Death in the Family, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self Harm, Summer Fling, Swearing, Teen Pregnancy, bughead angst, crush on your bestfriend, fp got his life together, just a lot of fluff, mention of smut but no smut???, player - Freeform, sad Jug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyskiss/pseuds/Bettyskiss
Summary: Betty and Jughead have been best friends since they were 4 and as they got older they made more friends but they always stayed close. When the week before their Junior year came around everything changed. Some for the better and some for the worst.





	1. Chapter One

It was like any other summer day. Hot as hell, so Betty and Veronica decided to go for a swim at Cheryl's house. When they got there nobody answered the door so Veronica used the spare key that’s under the welcome mate to open the door. Veronica told Betty to go to the pool while she looked around the house.

"Are you sure you don't want my help V?" Betty asked.

"No I'm good B. I just talked to her before we left so she knew we were coming so I don't think she would leave." Veronica said "I'll just quickly check her room then I'll come down okay?"

"Okay." Betty said then she walked to the backyard. When Betty got out she made a b-line straight for the pool. Right when she was about to get into the pool she heard a loud shrike then saw Veronica running toward the backyard with Cheryl hot on her heels.

"Wait Ronnie please let me explain." Cheryl begged.

Veronica stopped all of a sudden which almost made the red head crash into her. Then Veronica turned around to face her girlfriend.

"Explain, okay explain to me why I walked into you in bed with another woman." Veronica said with a bitter tone. Betty let out a in audible gasp. 

"I-i-i I didn't mean too!"Cheryl yelled then grabbed Veronica's arm. She pulled her arm away quickly.

"You didn't mean too, that makes everything better." Veronica scoffed she looked over to Betty "Get our stuff.We're leaving." Betty nodded and got there stuff together and started to follow Veronica as they walked out. "Oh and by the way Cheryl. I'm breaking up with you. Enjoy your new toy!" Veronica yelled as the left the house.

When they got to the car Betty looked over at Veronica with sad eyes and right before she said anything Veronica spoke "Honestly Betty I'm fine I don't need cheering up. If she wants to fuck other people and then be stupid after that's her problem." with no emotion in her voice.

"Okay." Betty sighed "Do you wanna have a sleepover?"

"I'm sorry Betty but I just feel like being alone tonight but I'll make it up to you another time. I promise." Veronica said.

Betty nodded "It's fine I really wanna be with Jug tonight anyways."

"Ya that's a good idea he'll probably need all the support." Veronica said with a sad look but not because of CHeryl.

Exactly one year ago Jughead and Jellybean’s mom Gladys Jones died in a car crash. It was hard on all of them but with the death of his wife FP realized that he needed to get his life together and he got a stable job so he could provide for his family. It was especially hard on Jughead so Betty wants to be with him.

 When Veronica dropped Betty off at her house she ran in so she could quickly get changed. On her way up that stairs she sent Jug a quick text.

**Betty: Park in ten?**

**Jug: Of course**

 Betty quickly put on a pair of sports shorts and a white tank top with her pink Nikes. When her parents asked where she was going she said the park then left. Betty decided to run to the park which she regretted because she forgot to bring water. When she got to the park Jughead was already there waiting for her with his signature beanie, his "s" tee-shirt and food. It kinda surprised Betty because she was usually the first one who gets there. When he saw her he smiled as she ran over to him and flopped down onto the bench.

"Hey. Did you run here?" Jughead asked her. All Betty could do was nod.

"Do you have water?" Jug asked. Betty just shook her head then Jughead passed her a bottle of water a she chugged down half of it. Jughead let out a chuckle as she passed the water back to him and he took a sip also.

"So how are you?" Betty asked a bit still out of breath.

"While I'm still the same as when you called me this morning." he said with a chuckle,

Betty rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm being serious, how are you." she said with a serious face.

"I'm fine honestly. Everyone keeps asking how I am or giving me sad looks. It's like wherever I go all eyes are on me. It's like they're waiting for me to be sad or angry or something but I have finally come to the fact that my mother died in a car accident because of a drunk driver and I don't need people feeling bad for me." he said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Okay,Okay wanna talk about something else." Betty asked while grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"While Veronica and Cheryl broke up." Betty said casually

"What!" Jughead asked surprised but also grateful that Betty changed the subject.

"Yep." she said popping the "p" Betty started filling him in on what happened at Cheryl's house.

"wow." he said with wide eyes "Did you see who the other woman was." Jug asked.

"While when we were in the car I saw a pink haired woman in Cheryl's room but I didn't see her face." Betty said.

"Huh." Jug said "Who has pink hair in this town?"

"I have absolutely no clue." Betty said.

After a couple hours they decided to go eat at pop's for early dinner-late lunch.

Meanwhile at Veronica's.....

**Veronica:Wanna come over**

**Veronica:My parents aren't home**

**unknown:Be there in 10😏**

**Veronica:OK❤❤**

Ten minutes later there was a knock on Veronica's door. When she opened the door a deep voice spoke

"Why hello there Ronnie, you look beautiful as ever."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You're already getting laid Reggie."

"Whatever do you mean?" he put his hand over his heart and let out a gasp

"Stop joking around and get in here you big doofus." Veronica said as she grabbed Reggie by the neckline of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Reggie kicked the door closed with his foot as Veronica pulled him to her bedroom- there lips never leaving each other- there clothes coming off along the way.

A long while later Reggie and Veronica were laying in her bed.

"What happened to Cheryl?" Reggie asked while drawing circles on her stomach. "You still with her?"

Veronica looked up at Reggie "No I'm not as bad as she is." worry settled into Reggie's facial features.

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked while pulling Veronica closer to him.

"Early today I caught her cheating on me with a pink haired woman." Veronica said with a small smile on her face.

Reggie propped himself on his elbow with a confused look on his face "Am I missing something. Why is this a happy time?" he asked.

"While Reginald.." Veronica said while rolling on to him making him land on his back "I'm mad at her and all but I'm also happy because I've been planning on breaking up with her for a while now there was never a good time."

"And why were you panning that?" Reggie asked with a smirk. Thinking he knew why and hoping he was right.

"While I have like someone for a while now." she said with a smirk.

"And may I ask who this mystery person is?" He asked with a smile.

"Archie." she said. Reggie's smile dropped immediately and Veronica bursted out laughing

"I-i-I'm jo-jo-king." she managed to say through her laughing.

"Oh thank god I didn't want to have to kill my best friend." Reggie said then he started laughing with her.

"So you wanna go out?" Ronnie asked.

Reggie rolled so she was on her back and he was hovering over her "I was thinking more about round two."

Veronica smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is heartbroken and when trying to cause chaos she actually finds out the truth about Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this makes sense but it did to me. Hope you enjoy:)

Cheryl was pacing around her room. She can’t believe she fucked up the only good thing in her life because… well there was no reason simply because the salesperson who came to her house happened to be a hot chick down to fuck. She doesn’t even know how old this woman is all she knows is that her name is Toni. For all she knows this woman could be 30 years old with a husband and 2 kids but yet she still fucked her.

“Fuck” Cheryl said in a low sigh. Running a hand through her long red hair. She asked Toni to leave about half an hour ago. She tried texting and calling Veronica but all she got was radio silence so Cheryl decided to go over to her ex-girlfriend’s house and apologise face to face. Cheryl put on her favourite dress, her spider brooch, grabbed her keys and left.

 

When she got to the penthouse smithers let her in. She used her key to open the apartment door and let her self in. When she got to the kitchen she almost fainted. There was Veronica sitting on the counter, making out with Reggie Mantle and legs wrapped around his waist. Cheryl dropped her keys which startled the couple.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE CHERYL!” Veronica yelled.

“I could ask you the same thing Veronica.” Cheryl said in a sarcastic tone. “You know what Veronica, you are such a hypocrite. Getting mad at me for sleeping with someone else but here you are with Reggie Mantle! Of all people.” Cheryl said with anger in her voice but her eyes are still watering up.

“How am I a hypocrite? Are we still dating? NO. So I can be with whomever I want to be with. Unlike you because we were clearly STILL dating.” Veronica said, jumping off the kitchen counter.

Cheryl mentally rolled her eyes.

“Well then. I will get going now and leave you two alone.” She said innocently. But before she closed the door on her way out she said 

“Better watch out Lodge because I love to cause chaos.” and with the last word she left.

“Hey you okay?” Reggie asked Veronica.

“Ya what could she possibly do.” Veronica said with a chuckle. “Now where were we.”

 

Meanwhile…

 

As Cheryl excited the building she grabbed her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

“Hey Cheryl.” came Betty’s voice from the other end of the line. This was Cheryl’s time to put her acting skills to good use.

 

“Bu-Bu-Betty ca-ca-can I co-come over?” Cheryl said through fake tears.

“Of course Cher but Jug is here is that ok or do you want him to leave?” She asked worried.

“N-no-no he can st-stay” Cheryl said. She will really have to thank her mom later for those acting lessons.

“Please be safe while driving Cher. I’ll see you soon ok?”

“O-okay. Bu-bye”

“Love you.” Betty said trying to make Cheryl feel better.

“Lo-love you t-too.” It’s true though. Cheryl does love Betty, she’s the best cousin she could ask for. 

 

The whole drive there she was fake crying for practice.

When she pulled up to the Cooper driveway she did a quick check in the mirror and got out of her car. When she knocked on the door it opened almost instantly and she was pulled into a hug by Betty. Cheryl hugged her back.

“Do you want a drink?” Betty asked a crying Cheryl. Cheryl shook her head.

“Juggie, can you get water for us please.” Betty called out.

“Sure thing Betts.” Jughead called back. Cheryl always found there nicknames for eachother grossly-cute. They have been calling them by those nicknames since the day they met but something Cheryl still can’t quite figure out is if they like each other or not. After a couple minutes they were all sitting in the living room.

“What happened Cher?” Betty asked

“I-I went to Ron-Veronica’s house to apologize and explain what happened but when I walked in I saw Veronica and Reggie making out on her kitchen counter.” Cheryl said looking like she was going to start crying again-but these tears were real- and Betty pulled her into another hug.

“Did she see you?” Jughead asked.

“Y-ya but she ju-just yelled at m-me.” Cheryl said but that wasn’t a lie. 

“About what?” Betty asked. Still holding her cousin close.

“I-I can’t re-remember. I di-didn’t hear ha-half of what she sa-said.” Cheryl said as she started to bawll 

“You were probably in shock.” Jug said.

“Mu-maybe.” That’s all Cheryl said and eventually she fell asleep in Betty’s arms. 

 

Betty layed Cheryl down on the couch and tucked her in. When Betty finished tucking her in she made her way to the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Jughead sitting on the kitchen counter eating an apple and it made her heart flutter but she didn’t know why. 

“How is she.” Jughead said and pulled her out of her thoughts.

“I don’t know but she seemed exhausted. I’m starting to think they were having problems before the whole cheating thing because when I was laying her down she barely moved.” Betty said with a sad look on her face, Jughead also looked concerned.   

“I still wanna find out who that pink haired woman is.” Jughead said.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Betty asked with a smirk.

Jug smirked back and said “I think so.”

“An investigation!” They both said at the same time. They bursted out in laughter but they tried to stay quiet because of their guest it the other room.

“When are your parents getting home?” Jughead asked. Betty shrugged.

“I don’t know. They said they would be gone for an anniversary weekend. So maybe Sunday night or Monday morning.” 

“Wow! I’m surprised that moma Cooper will let you stay home alone for that long without them in town” Jughead said teasingly.

“Well they said that they trusted me and that NO boys were aloud to come over.” Betty said. Jughead raised an eyebrow and was about to ask a question but Betty cut him off.

“BUT your the exception.” She said with a smile.

“Wow I feel so loved that your parents trust me to be alone with their daughter.” Jughead said in an extremely dramatic tone. Betty gave him a smile that always made his heart squeeze.

“Well I think it’s because they know you would do anything to protect me.” she said. Which made his heart squeeze again.

“So are you saying that they don’t love me like the son they never had.” Jughead said in a sad tone but a smile on his face.

“No Juggie, they love you very much.” Betty said in a not so teasing voice meaning that she was telling the truth. That made Jughead’s smile grow ten times bigger.

 

After and hour or so Cheryl woke up and walked into the kitchen to witness Betty throwing popcorn at Jugheads mouth from across the table. 

Cheryl cleared her throat to make herself known.

“Hey Cher come sit.” Betty said patting the seat beside her.

When Cheryl sat down Betty handed her the bowl of popcorn and Cheryl took some because who could say no to good old fashioned butter popcorn.                     

“Can I ask you a question.” Betty asked, Cheryl nodded.

“Were you and Ronnie fighting more than usual leading up to yesterday?” Betty asked her cousin softly.

“Ya kinda. She would find little reasons to get mad at me, Some of them didn’t even make sense!” Cheryl said. Looking between Betty and Jug, she was annoyed about how blind they were when It came to how they feel about each other. Jughead was literally staring at Betty with the biggest heart eyes ever. She remembers when Ronnie used to look at her like that.   

“Hello! Cheryl did you hear me.” Betty’s voice snapped her out of her daydream.

“Sorry no can you repeat.” Cheryl answered.

“Well I think Veronica always started a fight with you because she wanted to break up.” Betty repeated in a soft voice.

“Nu-no why would she do that. We have loved each other for 2 years.” Cheryl said, the tears started to flow again.

“Did she ever do anything on purpose just to annoy you. Even when you weren’t arguing?” Jughead asked,trying to match the same tone as Betty.

“On-only once o-or t-twice.” She answered. “B-bu-but wh-why wo-would sh-she do th-that.” Cheryl said but as Betty and Jug were talk all she heard was white noise. Cheryl started to put the pieces together. Ronnie always picking fights with her, not saying “I love you “ as often and why she went straight to Reggie Mantle. 

“She’s in love with Reggie” Cheryl blurted out. Jughead and Betty stared at her, it made her feel like a zoo animal. “ I gotta go.” Cheryl quickly said as she started to run out of the Cooper house hold. 

“Should we go after her?” Jughead asked with concern laced in his voice.

“No, she’ll be just fine.” Betty said with the smallest of smiles on  her face. 

In that exact moment on August 28. 2019 at 3:47pm Jughead realized that he was in love with Betty Cooper.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl finally gets to talk to Veronica face-to-face and demands that she explains everything. Also some bughead.

When Cheryl got into her car she was furious. She always new Veronica was Bi and she not mad about it. She’s made that Veronica couldn't just tell her.

Cheryl: We need to talk NOW!  
Veronica: Fine meet me at pop’s in 10  
Cheryl: Ok see you soon.

She was surprised that is was that easy to get Veronica to talk to her.

When she pulled into pop’s parking lot she saw Veronica’s black bugatti. Cheryl let out a sigh of relief because she actually came. Cheryl walked in and instantly saw Veronica sitting in the farthest booth. Cheryl started to walk over to Veronica and went to sit down infrout in her.

“Hey” Cheryl said.

“Why did you want to talk.” Veronica said harshly.  
Cheryl let out a sigh “How long have you know that you like Reggie?” Veronica’s face goes white but the cold expression on her face doesn’t fade.

“I don’t know what the fuck your talking about Cheryl. So-” Veronica started to say before Cheryl cut her off.

“Cut the crap Ronnie, so just tell me now or I’ll find out another way.” She threatened.  
Veronica put her hands up in surrender “Fine you want the truth” Veronica started “I don’t really know honestly…. Just one day me and him were hanging out. We were laughing at stupid joke he made” she said with a small smile playing on her lips which made Cheryl feel happy that she’s happy “And I looked at him and I felt the same thing I used to feel when I looked at you.” Cheryl’s happiness was instantly replaced with sadness when Veronica said “used” but she didn’t try to show it.

“Wh-why didn’t you tell me Ronnie. Even before we started dating we were best friends and I hope that someday we could go back to being bestfriends but right now I just want to know why you didn’t tell me right away.” Cheryl said in a small voice.

“I-i didn’t want to hurt you Cheryl. You were my best friend and I couldn’t stand hurting you.” Now both girls had tears in their eyes.

“So you waited till I hurt you.” Cheryl said in a small hurt voice. All Veronica did was give Cheryl a small head nod. “I can’t say I’m not hurt Ronnie, because I am. I completely understand that you now love Reggie and I’m not mad about it. I’m mad and hurt about the way I found out and even though I still love you I’m going to let you go because your happy. Goodbye Ronnie I’ll see you later.” Cheryl said as she started to get ready to leave Veronica quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

“No! Don’t go. I feel like we haven’t really talked and I want to. Please.” Veronica said with a pouty face and semie teary eyes.

“Sure.” Cheryl said sitting back down. Both girls order milkshakes and started talking like they were best friends again and not a couple. A couple hours later both girls left with a smile on their faces.

Meanwhile…  
Betty and Jughead were sitting on the couch and watching Netflix-Jughead’s arm over Betty making her tucked into his side. Jughead was half asleep when the doorbell rang.

“Who could that possible be.” Betty looked at the time “It’s 10pm” Betty said with a huff. They both got up and went to open the door.

“Check the peephole first.” Betty whispered to Jughead and he nodded. When he looked through it he say short red hair.

“It’s Archie.” Jughead whispered back “open the door?” he asked.

“No don’t” Betty said in a quick whisper and slowly started to tip-toe away from the door.

“Why?” Jug asked tip-toeing behind her.

“He’s been coming by at least every other day and it’s getting kinda weird. Archie knocked on her door again. Betty sighed and walked to the door telling Jug to hide.

“Hello Archie.” Betty said politely because it’s in the Cooper DNA.

“Hey Betty! Sorry it’s so late your parents asked me to come check in on you and the house while they were gone and I just remembered.” Archie said running his hand through his hair.

“Oh uhhh” Betty stuttered so Jughead decided to help her out.

“Actually there is no need because I will be staying with Betty while they’re gone.” Jughead said while walking out of the living room catching Archie by surprise.

  
“Oh uhh...Jughead I didn’t know you were here soo I guess everything is fine.” He muttered goodbyes and left. Betty slammed the door closed and locked it.

 

“Thank god.” Betty said while giving Jughead a big smile showing that she was thankful.

“While actually it’s Jughead but god works too” He said “but I will forgive you if you let me stay here until you parents do get home.” Betty gave him a look like she was thinking about it.

“Hummm I guess it's the least I could do.” Betty replied while walking closer to him. When she got close enough Jughead pulled her into a tight hug.

“Good because I don’t like how he is just coming by late at night when you’re alone and asking to come in.” Betty pulled away from Jughead and dragged him upstairs and through him the pajamas that he keeps at her house for cases like this and tells him to go change in the bathroom while she changed in her room.

After a couple more hours of watching Netflix they were ready to sleep.

“Want me to sleep on the couch?” He asked with a big yawn.

“Don’t be ridiculous we’ve slept in the same bed before. Unless you want to sleep on the couch?” Betty said while getting up and stretching.

“Now why would I sleep on a couch when a perfectly good bed is being offered to me.” Betty chuckled while yawning.

“Ok come on sleepyhead lets get you upstairs.” Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand and led her upstairs. Betty climbed into bed while Jug made sure all the doors and windows were close and locked. He also made sure Betty’s curtains were closed. Once he made sure the house was safe he climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. Betty instantly cuddled up to Jughead and they fell asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I really wanted to get another chapter out for you guys. It's late now so I'm going to rest. Goodnight


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just bughead fluff so enjoy oh and there may or may not be a kiss.

Betty woke up with Jughead’s arms wrapped tight around her, his soft snoring in her ear and her legs tangled with his. All she was thing is ‘this must be heaven.’ She didn’t want to move because she didn’t want to wake him up and ruin their cuddling so she just watched him sleep for awhile. After 10 minutes Jughead started to wake up, his beautiful blue eyes drowning in sleepiness.

“Heya” he said in a gruffy voice.

“Hi” Betty said in a soft voice with a little smile on her face. Jughead yawned-smiled.

“Wanna get some food then go to the trailer so I can get some more clothes?” He asked with another yawn. Betty traced his jawline with her finger.

“Sure, but can we just lay down for a while longer.” he smiled at her “of course.” he said. Just the Betty’s phone rang, she grabbed her phone and saw it was her mom. She showed Jughead, answered and put the call on speaker.

“Hey mom.” Betty said in a sleepy voice.

“Good Morning Betty I was just calling to let you know that me and your father won’t be home till next weekend. We decided to let our anniversary weekend turn into a week. So I was wondering if you could ask Jughead if he could stayover a couple nights if he can.” Betty looked at Jughead and he nodded.

“Sure mom I can ask. Oh and did you ask Archie to check in on me?” Betty replied.

“Oh yes I did. I forgot to mention that but I only asked him to check in on you yesterday because I was expecting Jughead to come over every once in a while.” Betty looked at Jug while her mom was talking and saw relife wash over him.

“Ok thanks mom. I’ll talk to Jug about it later. Love you.” Betty said. She could have sworn she heard her mom laugh a little but she didn’t know why.

“Ok bye sweetie call me later or something to let me know you’re ok. Love you.” and right before Alice hung up she said “Goodbye Jughead.” then the line went dead.  
Betty and Jughead stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. After a couple minutes they finally settled down and jughead was the first to talk

“So I guess I need to bring a lot more stuff.”

“Well you don’t have to stay the whole week if you don’t want to.” Betty said but she was secretly hoping that he would.

“And leave you alone. Nah.” Jughead said casually while rapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Betty put her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat, she let out a sigh. After a couple minutes Betty fell asleep again then shortly after so did Jughead.

Two hours later Betty wakes up to a banging noise coming from downstairs, a couple second later Jughead woke up. They looked at eachother then to Betty’s door. They both get up and Betty quickly puts on Jughead’s hoodie then they start to head down stairs. The banging noise happened again when they got downstairs and they realized it was coming from the door. When they got to the door Jughead checked the peep-hole and saw that it was Archie.

“What time is it?” Jughead quietly asked Betty.

“I don’t know probably around 9-9:30. Why?” Betty asked in the same tone that Jughead did. After she gave him the time he told her to be quite and softly pushed her behind the door.  
Archie was about to knock on the door again but all of a souden the door opened. Archie was expecting to see a beautiful blonde with green eyes and a smile ready to let him in, but instead he saw a tall guy with jet black hair and a scowl on his face.

“What is it that you need to come over at 9 in the morning?” Jughead asked.

“Oh Uhh….. Is Betty here?” Archie asked while trying to look around the house from his angle.

“Well of course she’s here. This is her house after all but if you must know she is still asleep. Now what can I help you with?” Jughead asked in a calm voice.

“Oh..I umm just wanted to see if she wanted to hangout today.” Archie replied while scratching the back his neck.

“Well I am very sorry to inform you but her schedule will be full for…...hmmm the rest of her life.” Jughead said as he closed the door and locked the door. Betty started to laugh as she watched Archie through the peep-hole.

“So you’re my secretary now, planning my schedule now.” Betty said as she turned around and looked at him-Her eyes full of laughter.

“Hmm I guess so.” Jughead said as he takes a step closer to her.

“Well then what’s the plan for today?” She asked taking a step closer to him , now they were just a couple inches away from each other.

“Well we have to go eat, get my stuff then avoid Archie for the rest of the day.” He said with a chuckle.

“Well that is very jam-packed. We should get going then.” She said as she walked around him then up the stairs. Jughead looked at her in disbelief. They were so close to kissing then she just walked away.

“Fucking tease.” Jughead muttered as he started to walk up the stairs two at a time.

When he got to Betty’s door he knocked softly just in case she was changing.

“Come in!” She yelled. When he walked in he was breathless. Betty was standing in front of him wearing high waisted ripped jeans, his hoodie and black converse. Her hair was down, her natural waves shaping her face and Jughead was looking like a idiot staring at her. Jughead looked away quick enough before she caught him. He grabbed the jeans he wore yesterday and a hoodie that Betty stole from him. He went to the bathroom, quickly changed then went downstairs to see Betty on the couch.

“You ready because I’m starving.” He asked. Betty stood up and nodded. She grabbed her purse and left.

They were sitting in a pop’s booth when she saw a lady with pink hair walk in with a little girl.

“Jughead!” She whispered-yelled pulling him out of his food daze. “It’s the lady with pink hair.” Jughead looked behind him and saw a petite lady with a chiled who looks around 3 or 4 with her. Betty quickly took a photo and sent the picture to Cheryl.

**Betty:Is that her?**   
**A couple minutes later Cheryl respounded**   
**Cheryl:Yes that’s her and OMG she has a kid!!!!!!**

Betty rolled her eyes and put her phone down.

“I love my cousin but sometimes she can be clueless.” She said. Jughead just nodded because he has been on the receiving end of her rudeness for a long time. They continued to eat in silence sometime saying something that would make both of them laugh.

Now it was 9pm and they were laying on the couch, chilling in their pyjamas and in the same position from the night before. They had gone to the trailer to get Jughead’s stuff then they came back to the Cooper house and baked some cookies, and by some they mean like 50. They were just talking about random shit laughing and having a great time when all of a sudden Betty went silent.

“Hey you ok Betts?” Jughead asked, his eyebrows frowning because minutes before they were have a great time.

“Ya something just popped into my mind.” She said looking into his eyes.

“And what would that be?” He asked.

“This-” And without warning she kissed him. Her lips were soft against his. It was a sweet and innocent kiss but it was the type of kiss that when you pull away leaves you wanting more. When they pulled away Jughead rested his forehead against hers. She has a small smile on her face and so did he.

“We should do that more often.” Jughead said and Betty let out a chuckle. Jughead cupped her face with his hand and pulled her back in for a kiss. This kiss was less innocent and more tongue. After a long minute they finally pulled away for air.  
When they eventually caught there breath Betty smiled at him and said “I agree we should do this more.” the she got up and walked to the stairs.

“I’m tired so I’m going to bed. Come up when your ready.” She said with a wink then walked upstairs.

It took a minute for Jughead to regain his senses but when he did he full on sprinted up the stairs. When he walked into Betty’s room he literally lunged at her and pulled her into a kiss. All they did was make out for endless minutes nothing else. Eventually they fell asleep, Betty was pretty much laying on top of him, their legs tangled together and cuddled up in each other's embrace.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bughead fluff/filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3AM and didn't proof read but I will later so bare with me. (Update) I updated it I think I got all the mistakes but comment if I missed some.

Jughead and Betty wake up in a fright at the sound of her alarm clock. Jughead groans and pulls a pillow over his head while Betty rolls off of him to shut it off.

“I don’t want to go to school.” Jughead say all muffled because of the pillow, Betty laughs at him and climbs back into bed.

“C’mon Juggie get up or we’re going to be late.” She says leaning on her propped up elbow. Jughead just groans in response, pillow still on his face. Betty sits up properly- legs crossed and started pulling on Jughead’s arm.

“C’mon!” She said in a little bit of a whining tone and Jughead chuckled a bit.

“Hummm while then if you won’t go to school today then maybe I’ll just text Archie and he’ll walk me to school.” Betty said with a grin as she started to get up and get ready. Jughead quickly pulled the pillow off his head, grabbed Betty’s arm and pulled her back onto the bed so she is lying next to him.

“Don’t you dare.” He said in a low rough voice, eyes still closed.

“While then you better get up and that won’t happen. You also might get a kiss.” She said as she attempted to wiggle away from his grip.

“Fine but I want this kiss now.” He said in a grumble. Betty laughed and leaned in to kiss him. All he got was a pec on the lips which made him pout.

“I’ll give you a better kiss after I brush my teeth.” Betty said trying to get up but Jughead just pulling her closer.

“I refuse to let you go until you give me a proper kiss and I don’t care if you haven't brushed your teeth yet.” He replied, giving her a smirk. Betty caved

“Fine.” She leaned in for a “real” kiss as Jughead would call it.

He moved his arms so they were cupping her face and she wrapped her hands around his neck the best she could considering they were laying down.  
Minutes later they pulled away heaving for air as Jughead rest his forehead onto hers.

“Hmmmm much better.” He said with a goofy smile and she gave one back. He reluctantly let her go. As she was getting up she grabbed his hand and pulled him up with her.

“C’mon Jug” He sighed and got out of bed to start getting ready. Betty went into the ensuite bathroom while he went to the guest bathroom.

When Jughead was ready he went downstairs to make some breakfast. When he looked at the clock it showed that is was 6:45 so that gave him plenty of time to make pancakes (Betty's favorite) with strawberries and maple syrup. He made sure all the ingredients that he needed were their-which they were- and he got to work.

 

Betty made her way into the kitchen following the smell of pancakes. When she walked in she saw Jughead wearing her mom's apron, hoodie sleeves rolled up and beanie on the dining table. Betty just watched him for a moment until she made herself present by clearing her throat.

“Oh! Hey.” Jughead said turning around to look at her.

“What’cha doin” She asked as she made her way to the table and sat down.

Jughead gave her a grin “Whillleee I heard that a certain blonde likes pancakes so I decided to make some.” Betty smiled at him. “And she got here just in time because they are ready.”

He grabbed two plates with pancakes, strawberries and syrup. They ate in comfortable silence and when they both finished they put their dishes in the sink and got ready to go to school.

 

They got outside when they saw Archie coming out of his house and over too his truck. He sees then and yells “Betty, Jug wanna ride!”

“No we’re good Arch we’re taking the motorcycle!” Jughead yelled back. Archie nodded and got into his truck.

“We are?” Betty asked with a bright smile that she usually only gives to him.

“While only if you want to.” He said with a smirk, already knowing the answer. Ever since he got the bike Betty always wants to ride with him-she even bought herself a helmet. So she quickly ran over to the bike, put her helmet on and secured her bag on the bag holder.

“While now where will my bag go.” He said throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. She starts to grab his bag off his shoulders and he lets her.

“ While seeing as your bag is lighter than mine, I’ll just wear it on my back.” He shrugged, gave her a smile and put his helmet on.

They both got onto the bike. Betty wrapped her hands around Jugheads waist tightly.

“Remember-” He stared

“Remember Betty hold on extremely tight, I don’t care if you suffocate me because I’m not risking you getting hurt. Then have your mother out for my blood.” She mocked him. “Yes I understand Jug. Now go before we’re late.”

She heard him let out a chuckle. Then the engine roared to life and they were off.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF this is trash because I feel bad for not posting in a while and did some quick writing and made this crap :) and I have NO clue if the introduction part makes sense but I hope it does

Betty and Jughead pulled up to school with everyone staring at them. It’s not like everyone hasn’t seen Jughead on his motorcycle, oh no they all have, they just have never seen Betty on with him. Now even though Betty has her own helmet for the motorcycle whenever they go on a ride they take their “secret” trail. The secret trail is a way for Alice Cooper to not find out that Betty was on a motorcycle back when Jughead first got it. They walked into the school hand-in-hand and it felt right, like that’s how it should always be. The first person they saw were Cheryl and Veronica talking.

“Hey guys.” Betty Said as she walked up to them dragging Jughead with her.

"Hey B.” Veronica said with a big smile.

“Hello dear cousin and Jughead.” Cheryl said with a smile equally as big as Veronica.

“So I’m guessing you and Veronica are ok?” Jughead said nodding to both of them.

“And I see you and Betty have finally got together?” Veronica said nodding to their interlocked hands totally ignoring her question.

“You can say something like that.” Betty answered. They never really talked about it but they both know that the conversation will come up eventually.

“Well that's good enough for me.” Cheryl said looking at the two then towards Veronica. “Pay up.” putting her hand out Veronica rolled her eyes and went to grab money from her purse. Betty and Jughead both had the same shocked expression on their faces. Kevin came walking up to them and saw Veronica handing Cheryl money, he sighed.

“Really you guys couldn’t at least wait until homecoming.” Kevin asked the couple while grabbing his wallet and handing Cheryl a 10 dollar bill.

“You guys had a bet!” Betty said dismayed throwing her hands in the hair, therefor letting go of Jugheads hand. Jughead just laughed.

“Ya we did.” Veronica said looking a bit irritated that she lost.

“Me and Cheryl wanted to get the whole grade involved but Veronica said that would be a huge invasion of your privacies.” Kevin said nonshalontly.

“I bet that you guys would get together over the summer and of course I won because dear cousin, I know you the best.” Cheryl said linking arms with Betty and Veronica and started to walk of. “Go chat boys, B,V and C are back together.” Then they were gone.

“So Kev how was your summer.”Jughead said looking towards one of his closest friends.

“Hmm good.” Kevin replied but looking off into the distance. Jughead waved a hand in front of Kevin's face snapping him back to reality.

“Yo Kev you there?” Jug questioned him.

“Ya sorry, got distracted.” Kevin replied.

“By what?” Jughead asked while grabbing a cookie him a Betty made the night before.

“More like by whom and is it just me or did Archie Andrews get hot!” Kevin said eyeing Archie like he was a piece of candy.

“Really Kev, Archie?” Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Ya Archie and just because of your negative attitude your going to help me with my 6 month plan to get him to be my boyfriends. Kevin said reaching for a pen and notebook from his bag. Jughead rolled his eyes but still helped him.

**Meanwhile…………**

 

Cheryl pulled Betty and Veronica into the bathroom to talk.

“So I’m guessing you guy are ok now?” Betty looked back and forth between her two bestfriends.

“Of course cousin. When I left your house me and Ronnie met at pop’s to talk and we both apologize and now we’re peachy.” Cheryl answered with a smile while looking at Veronica.

“Have you heard there’s a new student this year, her name is Laura Lawrence. Apparently she came from Ohio and is in our grade.” Veronica said while reapplying her lip gloss.

“Ohh do you have pictures?” Cheryl said excitedly. Betty rolled her eyes at her cousin’s behavior.

“Really Cher.” Is all Betty said but she doesn’t think Cheryl understood why.

“Your right cousin, why ruin the surprise.” This made all three girls laugh. Then Betty’s phone dinged. She instantly knew it was Jughead because his ringtone was different from everyone else.

**J: HELP! Kev is making me help with his six month pain on making Archie Andrews his boyfriend!**

Betty laughed and showed the other to girl, they also laughed.

“Archie Andrews. Huh that’s a first.” Cheryl said as Betty typed back.

**B: I don’t know what you did to get involved but I’m not helping you out.**

**J: Your mean**

Betty could practically see the pout on his face when he wrote that.

**B: Hmm if I’m so mean then maybe you shouldn’t kiss me anymore. My meanness could spread.**

**J: NOPE! Your the nicest person I have ever met.**

He replied with almost instantly but she just left him on read and went back to talking to the girls.

Awhile later the bell rung and they were off to class.

 

It was now lunchtime, Jughead and Betty were waiting for the rest of the gang at their usual table outside. The first one to appear was Kevin. Followed by Veronica and Reggie which was weird at first but they did have to start getting used to him because he was dating Veronica. Then last but not least Cheryl with an unfamiliar girl with blue ombre hair, hazel eyes and a style much like Cheryl’s. They both sat down but Cheryl was the first to speak.

“Friends this is Laura Lawrence.” Pointing to the girl sitting next to her and giving Betty and Veronica a wink.

“She’ll be sitting with us from now on.”

“I’m Betty.” Shaking Laura’s hand Betty starts to intrudes everyone. “This is Jughead.” he gives her a nod “Thats Veronica.” whom also shakes her hand. “Reggie.” Who gives a small wave. “And Kevin.” Who literally jumps up and gives her a hug.

“I love your hair!” Kevin exclaims. Kevin starts a conversation but it all becomes background noise when Jughead whispered something in Betty’s ear.

“I didn’t like you leaving me on read.” He all but pouted. Betty tried to disguise her laugh as a cough and she thinks it worked

“And I don’t like when Kevin just starts to ship people we have never met before but it still happens.” She whispered back then rejoined the conversation.

Jughead knew that if he were to die it would be because if Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my instagram @ multi_daleshakes 
> 
> HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	7. ON HOLD!

Our Little Secret will be on hold for a while. I just don't really know what to write or how to add some drama. It is only on hold NOT canceled. I promise I will update the moment I have a new chapter for this book and I am working on a one shot at the moment so stay tuned. Thank you for all the support. BYE <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic so sorry if this sucks. This is just for fun because this fic is like this rest of them so nothin new but if you do read it thank you. The chapters will hopefully get better as they go on and when I finish the book I will probably re-edit all the chapters.


End file.
